moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edryc Sutton
Edryc Sutton is the second son of the Duke of Newcastle and his lady wife, Katherine. He is a Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and has served the Grand Alliance on three continents during conflicts with the Horde. In addition to his military career, the young Viscount has helped to run his elder brother's foundation for the restoration of Stormwind's park district and is the patron of his own small charity, the Westfall Trust. Edryc was recently slain in combat during the Siege of Orgrimmar. Description Tall and athletic in appearance, he appears to be somewhere in his twenties. His broad chest looks as though it was carved from stone and at a simple glance, it becomes clear that he is no stranger to intense, physical training. Often clean-shaven, his hair is closely-cropped. With grey eyes and a charming smile, he'd likely considered a handsome young man. Always polite and well-spoken, Edryc speaks with a slight accent, common to the people of Western Azeroth, suggesting that he did not grow up within the walls of Stormwind city. His posture and the way he moves in the training yard would indicate that he was well-trained by a master-at-arms and seasoned in combat. Personality Politics Like all Suttons, Edryc has always had a good mind for politics and has attended King Varian's Court on numerous occasions while acting in his father's stead. He is a firm believer that the Nobility should serve the Kingdom's military during war time and has done so personally since attaining his Knighthood. Charity After serving as an administrator of his brother's foundation for the restoration of Stormwind's park district, Edryc took on the patronage of a charitable foundation known as the Westfall Trust, which raises money for the downtrodden citizens of Westfall, helping them to rebuild homes, plant crops and return the Western region to some semblance of prosperity. Relationships Edryc has always maintained a close relationship with his family, though he does not always agree with his father's decisions. Though he has many acquantances, Edryc has only a handful of close friends, most of which are fellow Knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse. He never married, and died without any children. History Early Years The second son of Henry and Katherine Sutton, Edryc was born into an old and proud Stormwind family, whose origins date back to the Kingdom's earliest days. Afforded the very best in education, he spent much of his youth learning the ways of chivalry and politics. He was groomed from birth to serve as a Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and rise through the ranks of Stormwind's military. At the age of seven, he began his service as a page to his father's childhood friend, Sir Barret Easton, a renowned Knight of the Brotherhood. Throughout his minority and to this day, he is known by courtesy as Viscount Sutton of Castle Rock. The Life of a Squire At ten, Edryc was taken on as Sir Barret's personal squire and would travel to three different continents while assisting the aging Knight and honing his skills. At thirteen, he participated in a Tournament in Elwynn and took first runner up in the melee and was unhorsed by Sir Marcus Duran in the joust. Dismayed by his poor performance in the joust, Edryc spent the next two years training on horseback and would later take first runner up in a tournament held at his sister's wedding anniversary in Willowbrook. Knighthood At seventeen years old, Edryc traveled to Kalimdor while serving with Sir Barret against the Horde. When Sir Barret was wounded in battle, the young squire rushed to his aid and slew the orc in single combat. For his outstanding bravery, Sir barret Knighted him there on the battlefield. Just after his eighteenth birthday, Edryc was formally inducted into the Brotherhood of the Horse in a ceremony held at Stormwind Keep. Military Career Kalimdor Edryc fought in three battles on the continent of Kalimdor, serving on active duty in his father's regiment in the barrens. Swamp of Sorrows Edryc served for three months under the command of Commander Joanna Blueheart at Marshtide Watch and slew an orcish Commander in single combat during the assault on Stonard. Pandaria With his father and his elder brother, Edryc traveled to the new continent of Pandaria at the onset of Operation Shield Wall, serving on active duty in his elder brother's regiment. Death Edryc was in slain in combat during the siege of Orgrimmar while fighting his way to the very heart of the Orcish city. His remains were retreived by his men, and later laid to rest in the family crypts at Castle Sutton. His father, the 8th Duke of Newcastle commissioned a monument in his honor. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:House of Sutton Category:Deceased Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwindian